Falling Out
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto visits the memorial stone on his birthday after learning that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed within him. He meets Kakashi who tells him a story...


**Falling Out**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Naruto visits the memorial stone on his birthday after learning that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed within him. He meets Kakashi who tells him a story…..

It was the tenth of October and Naruto was standing in front of the memorial stone of Konoha. He looked down at the engraved names that were etched into the stone. Obito Uchiha, one of his sensei's old teammates. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, the man who sealed the fox within him. One name reached out to him though, Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki.

" _Could I be related to her?_ " Naruto thought as he looked down at the names feeling…guilt? He felt somehow responsible for the deaths even though it was the fox and not him, as the fox's Jinchuuriki he felt he needed to do this, was this how his sensei felt? Is this why his sensei was always late? Probably.

Speaking or in this case thinking of the devil, Naruto felt the presence of his sensei behind him, the glares of hatred everywhere he went really helped him notice when a person was looking at him.

"Naruto? What are you doing out here?" Kakashi asked his genin student while still having his nose in his perverted book that he read everywhere religiously, confused to why his student was out here.

"Paying my respects…..and apologises." Naruto answered in a sad tone. Kakashi's eyes widen when he heard Naruto say apologises, this was what he did when after Obito's death, then Rin and finally his sensei to an extent, Minato Namikaze, the father of his student that was standing in front of him, but what confused the jonin was why was he apologising?

"Why are you…apologising Naruto?" The one visible eyed jonin asked.

"…I know all the adults of the older generations know what I contain and so do you….that's why I am here…apologising." Naruto said showing his true self. Kakashi looked at him seeing the true Naruto, only a few people saw the real Naruto; Himself, the Sandaime, Ibiki and Anko, Iruka, his fellow ANBU members like Yugao known as Neko, Itachi who was known as Weasel and the owners of Ichiraku Ramen Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Naruto was a true shinobi, deceiving all his classmates, villagers and shinobi. If Naruto decided to drop his mask he could easily be rookie of the year easily taking out Sasuke. Thinking of the spoiled brat angered Kakashi, He only choose one person for his team and that was Naruto, the civilian council decided to place the brat on his team so he could 'learn' to use his precious eyes and also to stunt Naruto's progress as a ninja, and maybe even kill him! That's what scared Kakashi the most.

"Sorry I'll leave now…" Naruto said before he started to walk away from his sensei. Seeing this Kakashi thought that he should talk to his student, he didn't want another him around…especially if he met Gai's student Rock Lee.

"No need to Naruto...I need to tell you something." Kakashi said to his student who turned around to listen. "You remember the story of how I got my Sharingan?" he asked to which Naruto nodded. "Well I'm going to tell you the story of my other teammate, her name was Rin Nohara… She was placed on my team along with Obito… and our sensei…was the Yondaime."

"Your sensei was the Yondaime?" Naruto asked which Kakashi nodded. Unknown to Kakashi this made Naruto more depressed on the inside.

"He was, anyways, after Obito died and gave me his eye, we had another mission that was giving to us later…however Rin was captured by Kiri ninja and they sealed the Sanbi into her…however they made it so when she returned to the village the Sanbi would be released… I had a choice, to bring her back or kill her. Rin said to kill her….in the end… I did…."

Naruto was shocked his sensei killed his own teammate!? However deep down he knew the same feeling that Rin would have had back then. Naruto then decided to speak up. "What about your sensei, I mean couldn't he help with the seal?"

"Maybe…But it was too late…" Kakashi replied feeling even more depressed before seeing Naruto look down.

"I guess I should be apologising to you the most…"

"Huh?"

"Your teammate became a Jinchuuriki…and your sensei, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyubi in me giving up his life in the process…I can understand why you hate me now…" Naruto said as his mask shattered beyond repair and Kakashi saw this.

"Hate you? I don't hate you…"

"Shut up Hatake!" Naruto said causing the older ninja to stop. "Each Jinchuuriki gains a trait or a 'Tailed Beast Skill' from their respective Bijuu. Mine happens to be Negative Emotion Sensing, it was what helped me avoid the villagers." Kakashi was surprised at this knowing where someone is by the use of Negative Emotions would help a ninja even though they were meant to supress this feelings. Kakashi was snapped out of his musings before Naruto spoke again. "Everytime we meet you always have anger towards me, when I was little I thought it was at the villagers, Inu-san." This caused Kakashi's eyes to widen at being called Inu again. "But when we meet again in the classroom I felt your negative emotions, then at team meetings and also the mission to wave as well…even before you told me your story of your teammate." Naruto finally said to him. Kakashi didn't know what to say but saw his student slowly turn around. "You had plenty of chances to kill him Hatake-san and to avenge your sensei...don't worry about me though I'm sure the council would be willingly to put someone in my place on the team."

Kakashi saw his student walk away from him, Kakashi fell to his knees and tears started running down his face. "I failed." Was the only thing he said, he failed the son of his sensei.


End file.
